I Am
"I am" is the second opening theme from the InuYasha anime, performed by Hitomi. Korean singer Sooyoung (who later became a member of Girls' Generation) did a cover this song for the Korean dub of the series. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics English= "I Am" Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now, changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow. Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present. It's simpler than it looks, but I can't tell it all. I'm always putting what I want to say away in my pocket. I can't say things with childlike plainness now. It's said that time settles all, but without understanding-- I believe in you 24 hours a day I stare wide-eyed, even at common words Time is always laughing on its swift feet Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories. If we don't move, we can't start. If we worry, we can't stop. I don't want to be coddled by dreams of this world's limits. A maiden's cheeky wish is left behind as it is. Love is everything. Our era starts from here. Like a bird cutting through the sky, the image dancing in the great sky begins to move Let's walk -- the road goes on for long, but it'll shine like a diamond before we know it. I believe in you 24 hours a day I stare wide-eyed, even at common words Time is always laughing on its swift feet Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories. Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now, changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow. Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present. |-| Kanji= "I Am" 探そう 夢のカケラ拾い集め 切なくても 今なら探せるだろう めくるめく 毎日の形変えて 切なくても 確かな今を感じよう 見かけよりも単純で だけど伝えきれなくて 言いたいコトは いつもポケットにしまってるネ 子供じみたコトなんて 今さら言えない 時が解決するとか言うけど わかりあえずに 24時間 君を信じてるよ 見つめてるよ ありふれた言葉でも 時はいつも 急ぎ足で笑う 想い出より 求めたい今を見つけよう 動き出さなきゃ始まんない 悩みだすと止めらんない 一夜かぎりの夢に 甘えていたくはないし 乙女チックな願いも そのまま置き去り 愛が全てサ 僕らの時代は ここからはじまる 空を突き抜けてく 鳥みたいにネ 大空舞う イメージが動きだす 歩こう 道は遠く続くけれど いつの間にか 輝きだすダイヤモンド 24時間 君を信じてるよ 見つめてるよ ありふれた言葉でも 時はいつも 急ぎ足で笑う 想い出より 求めたい今を見つけよう 探そう 夢のカケラ拾い集め 切なくても 今なら探せるだろう めくるめく 毎日の形変えて 切なくても 確かな今を感じよう |-| Rōmaji= "I Am" Sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume Setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou Mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete Setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou Mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute Iitai KOTO wa itsumo POKETTO ni shimatteru NE Kodomojimita KOTO nante ima sara ienai Toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni 24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo Mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo Toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau Omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou Ugokidasanakya hajimannai nayamidasu to tomerannai Hitoyo kagiri no yume ni amaete itaku wa nai shi Otome CHIKKU na negai mo sono mama okizari Ai ga subete SA bokura no jidai wa koko kara Hajimaru Sora o tsukinuketeku tori mitai ni NE Oozora mau IMEEJI ga ugokidasu Arukou michi wa tooku tsuzuku keredo Itsu no ma ni ka kagayakidasu DAIYAMONDO 24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo Mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo Toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau Omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou Sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume Setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou Mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete Setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou ca:I Am ms:I am zh:I am vi:I Am Category:Opening theme songs (real-world)